koumeis_clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Izumora Usagi
I'''zumora''' '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''Countless on his forearms and shins, though not very visible with them being only first layer skin wounds. '''Tattoos: '''Geometric patterns on both forearms, known as a type of jutsu formula. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: ''' Izumora is easily offended if his name is not used properly, and is also very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by some of the elders of Konoha. Izumora strongly believes in law and order. As a former captain of the Anbu black ops, and current Hokage, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Izumora cares for and protects those important to him. '''Behavior: '''As the proceeding Hokage of Konoha, Izumora acts in abit of an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''With the aristocratic attitude he has, Izumora will try to complete his tasks with least amount of fighting possible, though still completing his assignment down to the last detail. However, his judgement becomes obscured if angered. He will seek battle, seek blood and will aim to kill you no matter how many hits are landed on him. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''A strong man stands up for himself..A stronger man stands up for others. '''Summoning''' - Crow Infestation - Tengu Guardian, Kuchisake. '''Background Information''' '''Chapter 1: Beginnings ~Age 5~''' Izumora "Izu" Usagi, Born of the couple Kaoru and Sanae, was a child who was sold into slavery at the age of 5 to a barbaric ninja clan that his parents owed a debt too. Not long after he was sold to the leader of the Ozunu ninja clan, he began to question his existence, and why his parents had abandoned him. After finishing his chores for the day, he was given the evening to explore what he would, just as long as he made it back before night fell. When he exited the hut, a shadow would follow closely behind the boy, after turning the corner, the shadow would manifest as a black orb in front of the boy. "What are you? Why have you been following me?! he exclaimed. "Hey, hey quiet, do you want the whole world to here you?" "Just answer me. What are you, and why did you follow me?" The black orb would then manifest a mouth and a single eye as it began to speak once more. "I am a being crafted into life using dark matter, and to be technical, I’ve always been around, just hidden in your shadow." The boy would scratch his head in confusion. "Oh yea that’s right, your not very bright...are you?" This proclamation caught the boy off guard. "HEY! I'm only as smart as I can be." The orb then shushed him. "Quiet boy, even if that statement did make scene, don't you want to learn? To find out your origin?" The boys eyes widened. "You mean, you knew all along, and you never brought this information to my attention?" The orb would then land into a nearby bottle, and melted the glass into a perfect orb surrounding the black being. "Hey, what should I call you?" The boy would shrug as he walked toward the glass and picked it up. "Hmmm how about Izu?" "Izu?" "Yea, Izu. It fits you, simple, and holds meaning." "What does it mean?" "It means to be of legendary status." "Legendary?" "Yea, Legendary, y'know like to be known as someone special." The boys eyes widened as a smile crossed his lips. "Now, don't you want freedom Izu? To have the ability to make your own decisions?" "Well yea, I would like to...I suppose." The orb would then chuckle as he then burst out laughing. "Hah, well let me tell you something, no matter how free you are there will always be somebody to tell you what to do, and how to do it. Its a thing of life." "But what exactly is life?" "Life is what you make it...but one cannot simply fathom what life is exactly, some say its having free will, it all depends on the individual." "Well as of today, that will be my life goal." "Well it looks like we need to get home now." The boy now named Izu would take up the orb and rushed back to the hut. After making his way back, the boy made his way to his bedroom, where he lay tossing and turning, thinking on the events of the day. “What will happen tomorrow?” He thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep. He had no dreams that night, and seemingly in the blink of an eye he was abruptly awoken by the crack of master Munoz’s whip. The boy let out a loud yelp, and hunched over in pain, falling off the bed where he would be struck by the whip once again across his back, leaving a deep laceration in it's place. “You are Ozunu, you do not sleep in my presence.” He bellowed as he then drug the boy down the hall to the fighting hall. It was here, that everyday the children of the Ozunu clan were forced to fight and kill their own brothers and sisters to survive another day. The boy of only 5 years old, had already killed hundreds. Once again, Izu was forced to kill another of his “brothers”. The boy's only friends were Ryu and Mina, which were forbidden names, as the entire complex was simply referred to as Ozunu, and you'd be whipped if you were caught saying your real name. This would go on for days, weeks, years. '''Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End ~Age 12 ~ ''' A day just like any other, warm and sunshine filled, the world not affected by the dark deeds going on within the Ozunu complex. Today Izu was being pruning plants alongside Mina. Clipping the limbs carefully, Izu seen Mina cut one of the vines that held the plant upright. “What are you doing? You're not supposed to do that.” Izu asked quietly. “I believe the plant knows which way to grow, it's in their heart.” “Plants don't have a heart..” Izu replied. “Everything has a heart.” Mina said, smiling slightly at him. “.....I don't..” “Of course you do, You have a heart, and I have a heart.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest. “Don't you feel it?.. Here listen to mine.” She slowly pulled Izu's head down to her chest, allowing him to listen to her heartbeat. He smiled and went back to his pruning shortly after. At the brink of nightfall, it was time to fight, his opponent today.. his friend Ryu. Neither of the young boys wanted to fight the other.. They had been friends since they were 3.. killing the other was something that would scar one forever. Izu refused as master Ozunu was soon in front of him with a look of disgust. “You think fighting your brother is pain?” He drove his fist into the young boys ribcage, twisting his organs around without penetrating the skin, causing him to scream in agony and roll on the ground in uncontrollable shakes. “That is true pain... Survive the night..” Ozunu left Izu lying there as the boy soon lost conciousness. He awoke hours later to insanely loud commotion outside, He limped his way out to the courtyard where he seen a large pole that they used to execute those who broke the rules. “Whose done something this time?” Izu thought to himself. He could hear the foul words of the people outside. “Kill her!!” “Burn the bitch” “Lynch her!” among other more vile things. He had a horrible feeling in his gut.. He pushed his way through the crowd of people towards the front.. He arrived to see Mina attached to pole. “No....not her...” It was before he could even finish these words that she was covered in oil and set on fire. A look of shock and disbelief on the boys face as she let out loud wails of pain, silenced by master Ozunu walking up and decapitating her with his katana as she burned. Izu had now seen the pain the Ninja world had to offer. '''Chapter 3: Newfound Freedom ~Age 15~''' Years had passed since that day, Izu had grown to be master Ozunu's favorite pet. He had awakened not too long ago and was in his room meditating as master Ozunu entered.”It is time you prove yourself my son. You will be traveling to the outside world today. There is a man i want you to kill.” He handed Izu a picture and continued on speaking. “He's wearing a gold watch,bring it back to me.” Izu departed, stopping every now and then on his journey to marvel at plants and objects he'd never seen before. It wasn't long until he'd made his way to the man's house, he jumped to the rooftop of the huge complex and made his way down the chimney and began searching for the man. He finally found him in the throne room, it would seem he was a king or lord of some sort. The man seen Izu and spoke. “I see the price of a man's life hasn't changed ehh you Ozunu brat?” Izu narrowed his eyes and threw a kunai towards him at blinding speed. Before the man could even react it pierced his forehead, through his skull, pinning his head to the chair he was sitting in. He retrived the gold watch, and made his way to the roof, where he sat holding the watch. It began to rain and thunder as out of nowhere Ozunu and twelve of his brothers had seemed to appear out of nowhere. He looked up and walked over to Ozunu, offering him the golden watch. “Keep it.. let it remind you of the life I have given you.” Izu nodded and slid the watch around his wrist, snapping it in place. “Now it is time.. for you to prove... you are true.. Ozunu.” He motioned his hand as one of the other ninja brought a girl to the front, her hands and mouth bound. “She tried to escape us, take her life, and take your place by my side.” He handed Izu a kusari-gama, a small scythe-like blade attached to a long chain with a weight attached to the end. Izu grasped it in his hand as he thought about Mina. He sat quietly as he arched his arm back, about to swing the Kusari-gama. He let it go swinging forward with great force, with the intent to kill, not the girl, but master Ozunu himself. In this fell swoop, the master had become a beheaded victim of his own creation. The sadistic man had met his end. Izu was quickly targeted by a barrage of Shuriken which pelted his body with multiple wounds. He was bleeding heavily as his body developed strange markings. Izu was quickly assaulted and sent flying off the rooftop by all the shuriken. He fell for what seemed like forever, before he fell into a large lake unconcious. '''Chapter 4: The Journey ~Age 15-18~''' He awoke on dry land, confused and lucky to be alive. He looked around and seen the black orb floating in front of him. “Doggra?” Izu muttered, still pretty badly wounded and exhausted. “Lay down and rest Izu, but listen to my tale.” Izu laid back down on the soft grass right at the edge of the water while Doggra, The orb taught him of his past and opened his eyes to the shinobi world. After healing days later, Izu made his way through the world, seeking a home. He finally ended up in the large village of Konohagakure. At this point in time, Izu had no understanding of chakra whatsoever. Upon arriving at the academy, he was turned down for being too old to join, that it would only be an embarrassment for him. Instead, he was redirected to the current Hokage at the time, Naruto Uzumaki, who understood the boy's pain and directed him to a jounin he found trustworthy. After dedicating his life to the village, the unknown Jounin agreed to train him. After a week, Izu would have learned basic Lightning style Jutsu and was offered the chance to become a Chuunin if he proved his worth against the classes top student. So after having been taught a few Jutsu, Izu would then begin to train in the desert with Doggra. After a month of training in the desert, Doggra had taught Izu strategies, and very useful techniques to increase his chances of becoming a Chuunin, and how to survive. Suddenly a sandstorm disturbed the training session. The storm lasted until sunset. When the storm ceased, a pyramid would appear in the distance. At the base were two goblets which held rainbow colored flames that led up to a staircase. "Izu....doesnt this seem a little strange to you?" "Precisely, which is why, as a natural instinct, I must investigate." As Izu reached the doorway of the pyramid, a quick shadow passing over head would alert him as he readied himself for an attack. Suddenly the doors would open and black arms then wrapped around him and sucked him into the doors. Then the Pyramid would collapse into a dune of sand. ”Kid, Hey Kid." Izu would awaken, as he held his head, then with his eyes wide he would run his fingers over a scar over his forehead. He would then turn to a man dressed in a seasonal kimono, who had snow white hair, and a single black horn that erected from the center of his forehead which struck fear into the heart of Izu. The man would sigh as he turned his back on Izu. "Stupid kid..." Izu would then rush at the man as he passed right through him. "What the- Just what the hell are you, where am I? The man would stare blankly at Izu. "I am an ancestor of the Usagi clan. The same clan from which you reside. You see, you and I are similar in more ways then you realize." Izu would be overcome with such shock and awe. He then placed his finger back over his forehead and traced it gently. "So you mean....I'm going to have a horn too?!" The robed man would sigh once again. "Man....what are the clansmen teaching our young generations these days..." Izu would regain his self as he stood to his feet. "I was the price for my families debt, don't you see, they abandoned me! I never knew my bloodline origin." The robed man would then shift his eyes toward the boys pocket as his eyes narrowed to see the Orb. "Kid, you should hand that over." Izu would begin to run his hand into his pocket as the glass shattered, releasing the orb, as Doggra manefested into a being with eyes all around his body. "Izu...why have you betrayed me?" Izu would step back as he denied this revelation. The robed man would draw forth a wakazashi from his obi as he aimed the point toward Doggra as he slashed his blade horizontally as he began to cast a jutsu, "Kinton: Crescent Descent As he did this a crescent shaped shard of metal would appear from where the blade passed, as successive shots were sent at Doggra passing through his being and rendering him back into his orb state. "I believe he should stay with me until the time is right kid." "Hey, the names Izu." "Sorry, but you'll have to survive at least a test before i make note of your name...Stupid kid." '''Chapter 4: Shuhei, the Clan-lord that never was ~Age 19~''' "So kid, how long will it take before you properly introduce yourself?" Izu would fold his hands behind his back as he followed behind the robed man down a colored flame lit corridor. "Whenever you actually make note of my name." The robed man would bring his sleeve to his mouth as he chuckled lightly. "So Izu, I believe you mentioned not knowing of your "origin" is that correct?" "Yep, that’s right, whats it to ya?" The robed man would stop in his tracks as he began to ponder. "Hmmm I don't really know...Just making casual conversation I suppose. Well, by any matter, You are the son of a young man named Kaoru Usagi, and your mother, Sanae Usagi. a noble clan indeed." Izu would then begin to grow interested by what this man knew of him. "Hey, umm old man, so how do you and Doggra know of each other, and so much about me?" The words "Old Man" would strike a cord with Shuhei as he simply disregarded the title. "Well, we are your Ancestral Guardians....but in the end you'll only be allowed to choose one of us. Doggra is the manifestation of your enlightenment, and I am your hatred, I am Shuhei, the Clanlord that never was." Izu would raise an eyebrow as they reached another doorway. "What do you mean never was?" Shuhei would open the doors as the room opened to what seemed to be a Zen Garden as other people began to manefest into view. "Well you see kid, we are all ghosts, in other words...Dead." "Tha-thats impossible...how can I be here? I'm alive aren't I?!" Shuhei would withdraw a straw umbrella and begin opening it up as he spoke "Nothing is impossible, and you can be here, because you are half-dead...or perhaps undead." Izu would then stare absently thinking to himself: |Well my personality is quite drab i suppose...| "No, I’m not speaking of your attitude, I’m speaking as literal as I can." "Whoa whoa whoa, back up...Are you suggesting because of my bloodline that I can see ghosts, and enter their realm?" "I'm not suggesting anything, I’m telling you the facts, after all isn’t that what you asked of me from the beginning? Stupid Kid. Walk with me." Izu would then follow Shuhei, as they passed through the garden, Izu would then remember the Exams, and that he needed to return as soon as possible. "Don't worry boy, the time you spend here, is not what it seems. A year spent here, is only about an hour on earth, so take a load off, after all starting tomorrow your training will begin." Shuhei would stand as he drew his wakazashi from its saya, as he stood in an offensive posture. "C'mon kid, what are you waiting for?" Izu would then weave the necessary hand signs before he would perform the Raikyu, Lightning Ball technique, He would soon channel lightning into his palm and form it into a spherical shape that was then thrust forward and thrown towards the man. "Heh, Stupid kid." Shuhei would lift his sword before he preformed a barrage of slashes toward Izu, completely dispelling the lightning ball, leaving only shards of static. "Wait, aren’t you suppose to be helping me, because I feel your intentions?!" Shuhei would smirk as he sheathed his sword in one graceful motion. "You have much to learn boy, don't expect such a powerful gift to be petty upon arrival." '''Chapter 5: The Gift of a Lifetime...and Then Some. ~Age 20~''' "Kid...Hey kid!" Izu would awake to the ringing in his ears. "Ha...What day is it?" "Its the day that your fate is sealed, now lets move....come on now." "What is my fate? I mean, I've only learned of my past yesterday, how could you expect anyone to forget about the mind blowing revelation you now sweep under the rug?" Shuhei would open the door, revealing a dojo. "I'm going to teach you how to battle with your true power” The boy trained with Shuhei for what seemed like a lifetime, time passed, the boy grew. “Well it took you about two years, but you've gotten quite adept at using your true powers Izu. As a final gift, i'd like to confide in you these hidden jutsu.”. "I believe I’m equipped with the skills now to become a Chuunin Rank Shinobi now." He told Shuhei. After departing from the spirit world, Izu would then rush off to Konoha, His body had aged, and was about 20 years old now, but was only gone for a week or so. As a newly promoted Shinobi, Izu was first looked down upon as weak and a wannabe, but that all changed when his match began, Konoha Jounin were astonished by the fact that a newbie just popped out of nowhere, and that this newbie bore these strange powers. Izu took a seat at the back as he watched the matches that commenced. The second round of the Chuunin exams commenced as a Iwagakure Kunoichi faced off against a Kirigakure Kunoichi, which looked to be from the Hozuki clan. In the end, it was the Kirigakure female who was victorious. The next round was an Uchiha, and he was paired up with Izu. As Izu stepped forward his eyes opened in shock. “Ryu?! ” The battle commenced as the two shinobi clashed. "Heh, not too bad Izu...But your not fast enough to keep up with my superiority." Izu would preform a double back flip as his fist began to glow a blue color as he rushed at his opponent with a fistful of chakra, punching and creating a trail of turbulance behind the blow, when from behind his move was used against him. "Heh, you see, my sharingan allows me to see what your going to do moments before you do it, and also allows me to copy jutsu." Izu would smirk as he drew a single kunai from his left hip pouch. "Lets see you copy this move copycat..." Izu would then bite his thumb hard enough to draw a small amount of blood as he smeared it along the seal on the kunai's hilt. The blade would become like multiple, steel vines as they glowed with a brilliant color scheme. "Koton Datsubomi!" Suddenly the vines would lash at the Shinobi as he quickly evaded most but not all vines, his ankle became intertwined and his chakra began to be drained as the other vines coiled around his other appendages sapping him of his chakra as metallic flower buds began to bloom. Izu would then bite into a petal as he became filled with enough chakra to perform this move tenfold. The vines then shriveled up as the Shinobi boy laid there motionless for awhile before he gasped for air. Izu had won his first legit fight and looked up to the stands, to see Shuhei in the corner, his face hidden behind a hand that cupped his forehead. "Stupid Kid..." The next round began as Shuhei appeared out of nowhere and pulled him to the side. "Just who they hell do you think you are? You almost killed him!" Izu became engulfed with guilt as the shinobi gripped his shoulder. "That was amazing! I can't believe you grasped the Datsubomi on your first try!" '''Chapter 6: The Eighth Hokage ~Age: 28~''' His success in Konoha flourished over the years, and has become one of the most respected Shinobi in the village. He has been elected to become the eighth hokage, and plans to fulfill his position and maintain the peace within his new home. = = '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''Gradient mixture of silver and purple. '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' 80 Pieces (Hokage) '''Databook''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' '''Spars and Battles:''' Coming Soon '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' The Usagi Clan (天狗一族, Usagi Ichizoku) is one of the great ancient families of Kumogakure and one of the villages founding clans. Each member born into the family have the potential to awaken the Tengu Transformation. As well as each member possessing the ability to utilize the metal release. In fact it was in the ancient times, that the Usagi were possibly the inspiration for projectile weaponry. The clan is nearly extinct due to the wars taking place throughout time, the only known remaining being Izumora Usagi. The Tengu Transformation was created by Sojobo, the elder king of the Usagi race, and was originally given to a pair of twins that were spawned by a green egg deep in the mountains. The two grew up as training partners as well as rivals, due to the lack of hidden villages the two lived in solitude without the knowledge of the outside world. Sojobo came down to the two brothers when they reached the beginning of adult hood. His words taught the two of an outside world but with that knowledge came his only request, to never venture to the outside world. Upon the eve of the Usagi king’s departure he bestowed the ability to transform in each brother. The eldest of the twins known as Jirobo followed the teachings of his “father” staying in the mountain that stretched above the clouds and continued his meditation. The second of the brothers, and younger of the two, was named Tarobo. His curiosity got the best of him and he was tempted to leave his homeland to see what the outside world had to offer. As Tarobo left the mountain a mystical barrier that shielded it from the outside worlds view deteriorated. The mountain, which stretched above the clouds, became visible by all being the tallest structure in the entire world. The younger of the two brothers was gone about one year after his departure. During the year of exposure to the outside world wars and pointless battles spread across the primitive ninja world. In this time of chaos a lone warrior, one who had trained in a similar fighting style to the Usagi, appeared to quell the fighting. In the peak of the conflict a monster bearing one eye and ten tails began wreaking havoc on the primitive world. The warriors of the time had no means to defeat such a foe that seemed to be generations ahead of their time in terms of power. The sage that possessed an eye known as Rinnegan fought the beast in many battles as he was the last chance and strongest fighter in the pre shinobi world. The younger of the two brothers soon returned to find his home in ruins. There was not even a speck of debris to speak of. Confused, Tarobo waited to see if his older brother would return. As night drew near the area grew cold. It was dark, and when Tarobo thought all hope was lost a giant sphere of light shone from beyond the clouds. He then knew where his mountain had gone, its fragments had been collected in the sky, but how he was unsure. That night the younger brother dreamed of trying to catch the sphere of rock in the sky. No matter how high he jumped he always fell back to earth. When he finally decided to quit the father of all Usagi came to him in the dream, telling him of the great battle between Rinnegan and Juubi. Tarobo awoke in a state of anger. It was ocular jutsu that destroyed his mountain and it was the power of a tailed demon which had surely killed his brother. With all of his fury the Usagi awakened his transformation, a transformation into the mythical Tengu, brought on by the luminescent light of his former home in the sky. Though during the transformation, hatred seems to consume with so much evil that all Tarobo could see was hate. He dubbed this power Gogen, for it showed him the truth of the world. Humanity was weak and he would be the one to cast judgment with this horrid transformation into this "monster" Tarobo left the Usagi mountain in search of the wielder of Rinnegan. His journey took him to the four corners of the earth and over the four great seas but he could not find such a man. One day he heard a story, a story of two who possessed great power. Intrigued by the story the brother set out to find the two men. It had been one hundred years since his home was destroyed and Tarobo hadn't aged a day. He only became stronger in his quest for vengeance. The Usagi came to the place where the men were said to reside. Tarobo came across an old man, cloaked in white, working in a field as he neared his destination. He told him of a sacred place, a place where no outsiders were allowed. Tarobo did not heed the elders warning and pushed on drawing nearer to the summit of the mountain. He reached the top, and indeed he found two young men training. The two were curious of Tarobo and introduced themselves as Ashura and Indra, the younger of the two being Ashura. When asking about the sage it was revealed that he was the mentor to the two warriors before him. In anger Tarobo lashed out attacking the two at once. The older of the two known as Indra hastily rushed in but found himself paralyzed with fear as the power of Gogen looked down upon him. Ashura was unaffected and he fought Tarobo until the mountain began to shake. Worn out, Ashura collapsed asking for Tarobo's forgiveness for it was not the two of them that had wronged him. The Usagi was blinded by hate and the power of Gogen compelled him to the take the lives of the two warriors but as he raised his blade to Ashura's neck another force similar to his own appeared pushing him back. Tarobo turned to see the old man he had spoken to earlier. Dropping his hood the elder revealed to have a power of his own, it was also a tengu transformation like Gogen, but pure, and resembled more of a peaceful presence, appearing as a pure snow white Tengu. It was called Senken for it brought the elder into an enlightened state of being. Tarobo fought against the Senken but his own Gogen posed no contest to its mysterious power. When all hope was lost Tarobo stood strong, he could not understand how Gogen could lose to Senken, he had always thought power would defeat wisdom. Before the elder cast off Tarobo he revealed to him that even though he gained enlightenment, all other knowledge of his past life was gone including a sibling he once had. The elder weaved hand seals trapping Tarobo in a seal that would keep the power of the Gogen at bay for one thousand years. The old man used his own name for the seal and promised that Senken would always look over Gogen in order to keep the balance of power. The elder used a magical paint brush to bestow the seal with his name, a name in which he wrote in kanji, Jirobo. The Usagi clan went through a good few generations before being able to call themselves a pure blooded clan. Though every Usagi clan member can retrace their heritage to either Jirobo and Tarobo it is said that Sojobo actually fathered the entire first generation himself after the tragedy caused by the two brothers. The Usagi clan formed together with other groups of superb strength in the area of present day Land of Lightning to form the earliest version of Kumogakure. A representative from each group got together and for seven days and sevens nights met on who they would appoint as the leader. After the meeting adjourned it was decided that the clan who shared the characteristics of dark skin and hair would appoint their strongest ninja as the village leader. The Usagi clan, much like the other groups, were assigned a section of their newly formed territory to call home. The combination of each families domain was called Kumogakure. The Usagi eventually grew slim through the generations of quarrel, becoming mere tales by the Uchiha and Senju clans, evidenced by Itachi Uchiha's previous utilization of crows. The seal keeping the Gogen power away is near release, the lone survivor, Izumora Usagi must now tame or rid himself of this power. '''Training Role Plays:''' =